The Past Won't Let Me Go
by CCangel
Summary: Scrubs Oneshot. Robin has a nightmare about her imprisonment.


The Past Won't Let Me Go

Patrick heard whimpering coming from inside the house and he woke up quickly suspecting it was Emma. Then he remembered Emma was over at Liz's house for a sleepover. He turned his head and saw Robin in a fetal position.

"Robin," he said concerned. Her whimpers turned into muffled cries as images flashed of her imprisonment. He tried to shake her but she withdrew further. He got out of bed and walked over to her side. He squatted down and called her name again.

"Please let me go," she said. "Just let me go."

His voice seemed to have died at hearing how frightened she was. "What did they do to you?" he thought.

"Robin, it's me. You're having a nightmare. Wake up," he said gently. "No one is going to hurt you."

He tried to position her body so that he was behind her but her eyes flew open and she swung at him. He fell to the floor and Robin jumped out of bed grabbing the closet thing that wasn't bolted.

Patrick shook his head making sure his jaw wasn't broken. He cautiously stood up looking into Robin's wild eyes. Her chest was heaving as she tried to think of the best escape route.

"Don't come near me," Robin ordered. "I'm leaving to go back to my family."

Patrick held up in his hands in surrender. "Okay. I'm not going to move. I need you to listen to me."

"Why should I?" she hissed. "You're just going to make me miserable. All you ever do is use my family as a threat. Reminding me over and over again if I don't make this cure I can never go home."

Tears were threatening to fall down her face and Patrick was getting anxious and scared. "Robin, you get to go home. In fact you are home…with me and Emma. They found you and brought you back to Port Charles. Baby, you're safe. I'm here," he said trying to keep his voice strong as possible.

He took a step forward and she backed up only to bump into the dresser. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded sounding like a child.

"I'm not but I need you to put the jewelry box down," he said. "Can you do that for me?"

She slowly dropped the jewelry box and it crashed on the floor. He quickly walked over and held her face in his hands. He searched her eyes for any recognition. "Robin," he called one more time.

She blinked several times and looked around before finally settling on Patrick. "What happened?"

"You had a nightmare. You thought I was going to hurt you," he answered. She shrunk back.

"I-

"It's okay," he said. Her eyes landed on his bruised cheek.

"Did I do that to you?" she asked alarmed. She gasped as she looked at the mark. Her hands started to tremble. Tears pooled in her eyes again as she put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

Patrick held both her hands. "You did nothing wrong." He led her back on the bed. "Just rest," he said gathering her in his arms. However, she could barely get any rest. The voices of Faison, Jerry, and Obrecht kept playing in her head.

The next morning was no better. She didn't have the energy to get out of bed but she had to because Emma was coming back later that afternoon. She walked into the living room to see Patrick waiting for her on the couch.

She sighed because she knew what was coming. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Stupid," she said honestly. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

He rubbed his cheek. "I've been hit worse," he joked trying to put her at ease.

She gave a weak smile. "Go ahead and ask me."

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"The day I was electroshocked," she answered. A panicked look came over his features and anger quickly replaced it.

"Who did that to you?" he asked.

"A nurse but then I remembered hearing a man's voice. He said his name was Doctor Keenan." Patrick's head snapped up.

His thoughts traveled to Ewan's deathbed confession. He clenched his fist and rubbed his face with his free hand. He could have searched for Robin then if he had only known.

"I was out of it until I saw Obrecht in Switzerland, then Jerry kidnapped me and took me to Cassadine Island," she continued. "He dangled my freedom in front of my face every day. The only good thing he did was give me my meds. I really tried to come home to both of you."

He cleared his throat. "I had no idea. I knew it was something but all these people kept you from your life. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

She nodded her head. "I can't keep living like this. Although I'm free, I still feel something else is coming to keep us apart. I don't want to look over my shoulder anymore."

"You won't have to," he said approaching her. "You have me, Anna, Duke, Robert, Mac and Felicia and countless others. We are not going to let anyone take you away from us again."


End file.
